User talk:WildloughRhulain
--Ember Nickel 00:27, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Editors You have been added to the Editors page. --LordTBT 05:14, 22 June 2006 (UTC) hey there Do you like fan fiction? Check out my user page for a list of my favorites. Click here If you want a signature, ask Sambrook the otter for help. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for fixing Burrom for me!--Rose Of Noonvale Noonvale Here I Come! Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Mayblossom sounds like an interesting character. Please post your stories, it doesn't matter how long it takes for you to finish them. I probably won't finish my story for a long time. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer I'm not good at writing Redwall fanfics. When I'm doing this stuff on my own like I always do, I can create fanfic characters and detailed histories for the characters easily, but when it comes to the actual fanfics themselves, I have a habit of writing so far on a fic and getting stuck. My brain says "Told you you couldn't do it because your writing stinks" and I abandon the fic. I'm looking for a beta reader please if anyone's willing to deal with a crappy writer. :) TiriaW 14:18, 2 April 2009 (UTC) What's a beta reader? 14:36, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry that was me. My computar somehow logged me out while I was typing that. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) No problem :) This is going to sound overly detailed and probably stupid, but I copied it from the original wikipedia site because my brain blanked and I wasn't sure how to word this myself: A beta reader (also spelled betareader, or shortened to beta) is a person who reads a written work, generally fiction, with what has been described as "a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of a story prior to its release to the general public." The author or writer, who can be referred to as the alpha reader, may use several "betas" prior to publication. A beta reader can serve as proofreader of spelling and grammar errors, or as a traditional editor, working on the "flow" of prose. In fiction, the beta might highlight plot holes or problems with continuity, characterisation, or believability; in both fiction and non-fiction, the beta might also assist the author with fact-checking. TiriaW 14:55, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. Well if you want, I can be your beta reader. I can be very critical when I get in the mood. And my brother has alot of Redwall books, so I can borrow them from him when I need too. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds great! Thanks. :) TiriaW 18:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wondering something: I tried to see if you had an e-mail or something so I could send you my work and something came up saying you haven't specified a valid e-mail or have chosen not to receive e-mails from other users. I'm confused on how this is going to work. TiriaW 19:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Mom if I can get an e-mail account. Then we can e-mail back and forth about it. But if she says no, I don't know what we'll do. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 21:32, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update. And I asked Mom about the e-mail thing and she said she'd talk to Dad. Let's keep our fingers crossed that he'll say yes.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) How do you do that? How did you make that fan-fiction characters page? I want to do it too!--Laterose Well, if you mean how I created the character section, I copied the main section off of this site: http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Martin2/Character_pages , erased the character already listed and fleshed it in. If you mean how I created the separate page itself; another member helped me set up the blank link on my main userpage. You're welcome to copy the link below, erase my username, put yours in, and paste it into your page. It'll give you a separate, blank section linked to your userpage and you can edit it from there. TiriaW 14:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:WildloughRhulain/Characterpages Thank you!!!!--Laterose Glad to help! :) TiriaW 22:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) How does a user make a contents box for a page? How does a user make a contents box for a page that changes as they add information? I tried to do that on my fanfiction page here and all I did was mess up. I know there's some way to do it, but I don't know how. Could someone help me with this please? TiriaW 17:45, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Character boxes To do that you use some special code. Here is a select example from a character in one of my Fan Fictions: The image is, of course, the image displayed. The caption is the image's caption. Don't mess with the color, that is just a default color, Do name, species, orgin, gender, weapon, death, and then books. It then looks like this: Glad to be of help! --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 19:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help in the character boxes! I needed to know how to make them too, but I was wondering how to do a main contents box. Thanks for the help in the character boxes! I needed to know how to make them too, but I was wondering how to do a main contents box. I can't seem to get one put on my fanfic page; I tried to add one earlier and everything messed up, because when I refreshed the page, all I saw was the original text I'd typed. TiriaW 20:16, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh! Mom keeps putting off asking Dad! I think she'll ask tonight though, cause I've been asking over and over and she'll most likely do it to get me to stop pestering her.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:38, 4 April 2009 (UTC) The contents thing apears after four headings.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I just wasn't sure how to get it to work. After you get four headings in can you move the contents section to another place on the page, or do the contents have to stay on the page below those four headings? I'm still confused on a lot of this. TiriaW 00:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) No. You can't move the contents box. It stays in the same spot. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 01:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) That's okay. I was just wondering whether it could be done or not. TiriaW 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Would anyone be able to do a pic for me please? I was thinking of adding my Redwall alter-ego to this page. Would anyone be able to do a pic for me please? I was thinking of adding my Redwall alter-ego to this page. I created this character off the top of my head: Her name's Jadrin (Jadd-renn) Streamrunner; I'm in the process of writing a fic introducing her. Jadrin is a pretty ottermaid with dark brown fur, emerald-green eyes and a lean, muscular build. She usually wears a simple green short-sleeved tunic, matching kilt, and tan sandals. She has a pouch of slingstones and a sling tucked in her kilt. TiriaW 16:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) (note was left April 6 and signed April 7) i can do one for you, but i can guarantee that it won't be as good as anyone elses. :/ --ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I could do one for you too. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe I could get a pic from each of you and then decide which one I want to use. Thanks! :) Added notes on character: Jadrin also has a small, irregularly-shaped patch of tan fur near the tip of her tail; her birthmark. Sometimes she wears a light green novice's habit with a white girdle cord instead of her kilt and tunic. Could one pic have her dressed one way and one pic the other? TiriaW 16:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) i'll do the one with the habit, if that's ok with pinedance. i'm not sure what a tunic with a kilt looks like so...yeah...--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 16:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I was thinking something like a shirt and separate checkered knee-length skirt (I envision Jadrin's kilt as green with black checkerboard-patterned lines across it). I think a tunic's slightly longer at the bottom than a shirt. Meant to clarify above but got mixed up. :) I know a tunic's different from a shirt, and a kilt's different from a skirt, but I'm personally not sure how to draw a tunic except by drawing it as a longer, short-sleeved shirt, or how to draw a kilt except by drawing it as a short skirt. I can't draw worth beans. TiriaW 17:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Where I mentioned "this page" above, I really meant to put "my page." My main userpage. TiriaW 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC)